Rehearsal
by MonumentForTheDead
Summary: The biggest diva of the Opera Populaire is forced one day to rehearse with the little "Angel of Music". What should have been only a normal afternoon might end rather differently than what both expected.


**I'm back folks! Presenting to you the most unusual pairing you've ever seen! hahaha**

**But anyway, I do hope you enjoy this, despite all the awkwardness of the scene XD**

* * *

Carlotta Giudicelli sat elegantly in front of her splendorous, golden mirror; she brushed her bright red hair idly, thinking about the new play... Ill Muto. She, of course, was going to be the main role; because that's the way things should always be. And that Daae girl... she was going to be the silent one, just like it should always be. _**"Actually, that girl shouldn't even dare to act... she should stay as a dancer, simple as that"**_ the soprano though with a little smile on her red lips. She was the Prima Donna after all, the loved one, the diva once more, and this time, she was determined to hold on that title...

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a slight knock on the door. She turned around in her chair before singing a loudly "come in" in a strong Italian accent.

_"Our diva!"_ Monsieur Andre exclaimed before entering in the room, followed closely by Firmin.

_"My managers!"_ Carlotta got up dramatically, like she was on stage, with an arm outstretched, her smile spread widely across her gracious face.

After the usual ritual of kissing the diva's hand, both men sat down in one of the many cushioned chairs scattered around the room.

_"So, what can I do to serve my managers?"_ Carlotta asked with an innocent smile; it was only a rhetorical question, of course, she knew she was the one in control, and she knew that they wouldn't ask anything she didn't want, so she wasn't really worried.

_"The thing is, my dear... you know the role you are playing in Ill Muto, right?"_ Firmin asked carefully.

_"But of course I do! I'm the most important; the Countess, and Christine plays as my lover; a vivid and _mute_ lad ..."_ the soprano stressed the word with special carefulness; her smile disappeared, while she looked intently at both men. _"Sure you are not thinking about changing that, right?"_

_"Surely not, my diva! But we've noticed that you are not very fond of the girl, are you?"_ It was Andre that spoke this time, also carefully, almost in fear.

_"Why would you think that? Sure we are different, and I do think she's a bit crazy, but I don't have anything against her at all"_ The soprano lied, turning around in her chair again to stare at her image in the mirror. She gritted her teeth unconsciously by thinking about the girl who was slowly taking her place.

_"Still... we were thinking about you and Christine, and we came with an idea to bring you both together"_

_"Bring us together? But that's ridiculous!" We are fine... as long as she doesn't steal my role like she did in Hannibal…"_ Carlotta hissed as the memory of being replaced flooded her mind.

_"This is what we fear: instead of kissing, you will end up biting the poor girl"_ Andre said, while giving quick and nervous looks at his partner; they both knew that woman could explode in any minute, and it wouldn't take much time for that to happen.

_"You know, even better than me that we don't actually kiss! It would be ridiculous... even the though of it makes me sick... besides, our faces are going to be covered by my fan" _She grabbed a little pink fan in her dresser and covered part of her face, showing only her green eyes for a moment.

_"Still, my dear, is too much of proximity for my taste... you both should, at least get along in the rehearsals... miss Daae looks she's frightened by you all the time"_ Firmin spoke, fiddling with his hands.

_"It's not my fault, the girl has problems, she's crazy, what can I do?"_ Carlotta started to brush her hair again vigorously; annoyed with the useless interruption she had been through.

_"That's why we decided that today you are going to rehearse with her…" _Andre spoke, but lost his voice at the end of the sentence.

"…_Alone"_ Firmin finished, his voice shaky.

The moment they both feared finally came; the soprano had lifted herself from her chair in a sudden burst of anger and now looked at both men with deranged eyes. It was incredible how that woman could throw a tantrum and still hold incredible high notes while screaming unbelievably fast, mixing Italian with French, looking even more threatening than she looked normally.

_"Do you think I will submit myself to this? First you replace ME for that little girl, and now you want me to be friends with her? I'd rather die! I will never get down to the level of Christine Daae, giammai!"_

It had took a lot of time, (and why not say, groveling from both men) to convince Carlotta to go to one of the backstages of the opera, where Christine would be waiting for her. She went, but not before guaranteeing she wouldn't even look at the girl. They could hold her there for hours, but she wouldn't submit to Christine.

She entered the room, holding her script with a strong grip, preventing her to strangle the angelic young woman who was waiting for her in a little dressing room; Christine was searching through the innumerous costumes without really paying attention to anything when the door opened and she turned around swiftly, her long curled hair spinning around with her.

_"Miss Giudicelli..."_ Christine spoke quietly, in a voice that sounded like an angel's whisper.

The younger girl had never really paid attention to the leading soprano, every time their gaze would cross, Christine preferred to look away, in a shy attempt of being modest; she was truly beautiful, and so talented... she couldn't help but wonder why the phantom had not chosen Carlotta as his particular student. She was everything Christine wanted to be; being able to reach those high notes so perfectly, being able to act so dramatically… The girl felt she would never be able to reach the diva's level, even if she tried with all her might. Not even mentioning that she was breathtakingly pretty, now that Christine paid full attention to her; she had long curled red hair, not as long as her own, but it still framed the woman's face beautifully; round eyes in a dark shade of green, and dramatically curved eyebrows. Her lips were thin, but still gracious when painted with her usual red lipstick. When she wasn't frowning or ranting at someone - and that was pretty common - Carlotta was a woman that could be described as gorgeous and desirable, at least it was what Christine thought with herself in those few seconds she stared at her.

_"It's an honor to be rehearsing with you today, I..."_ the girl started to speak going in the direction of the diva, but she was interrupted with a raised hand.

_"Your part is silent, little toad"_ Carlotta growled as she sat in the opposite side of Christine. _"Let's begin this before I lose my temper... Presto!"_ she screamed before sitting on a chair, while the brunet, keeping her eyes down, positioned herself shyly on the other side of the room.

_"Serafimo away with this pretense..."_ the soprano sang with the ability of many years of hard work, she glanced at her stage partner, rolled her eyes and snarled angrily; Christine was now pretending to throw several pieces of clothes in the air. _"You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!"_ Then, in just a split second when Carlotta averted her eyes from the brunet to read her lines in the script, and went back to Christine, she, for her surprise, found that the girl was mere inches away from her face, bending, so she could be at the same level as Carlotta, preparing to put her hands in the woman's waist.

_"What on earth do you think you're doing?!"_ The diva got up abruptly, stumbling her way as far as she could from Christine, who now, looked at Carlotta with a puzzled look in her chestnut eyes.

_"This is the part when Serafimo kisses the countess... I was following the marks that were given to me... I'm sorry if I did something wrong"_ the innocence in Christine's voice was arousing Carlotta's anger even more, to the point she had to control, with all her might, the will to slap that insolent little girl across the face.

_"Did you though they would actually let us kiss? That's why I carry a fan with me all the time in the play"_ the diva stumbled in her words, while grabbing the little pink fan she had brought to the rehearsal and opening in order to show it to the girl, like she had mental problems.

_"Right, I'm sorry, miss Giudicelli..."_ Christine whispered in shame, staring at her own feet.

_"I'll sing my lines again, do it right this time!"_ The Prima Donna spat her words, clearing her throat in order to start singing again.

It seemed that the scene would go fine this time, but Christine stopped in her tracks when she had to reach for Carlotta and pretend to kiss her.

_"Would you be so kind to come here, stupid girl?"_ Carlotta spoke through her teeth, trying her best not to scream and losing her temper once again.

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."_ Christine whispered in shame, taking a few steps towards the diva, who grabbed the girl's wrist in order to pull her closer.

They stood very close to each other, both faces mere inches away, covered by the pink fan.

_"Now, this is how we should stay, do you understand?"_ Carlotta asked angrily, watching the girl's reaction. _"Pay attention! When the curtain opens, we will have to be like this, so don't forget it!"_

Christine made her best efforts to look serious, but as the moments passed, the proximity between them started to amuse the girl to the point where she could hardly hold her laugh; she knew she needed to take that rehearsal seriously, but the woman who stood in front of her looked so possessed... her deep green eyes looked desperately angry, and her attempts of controlling herself into strangle Christine were making her cheeks turn red. The woman wore so much make up that she looked like a parody version of herself, like those of politicians and iconic celebrities that appear in the newspapers. - She looked adorable when angered – the chorus girl thought with herself.

She tried her best, but in a second her cheeks inflated with air, and Christine blew a huge amount of air in the form of a hysterical laugh, making Carlotta's curls fly around her face.

_"What, in the name of god, are you doing?"_ the woman had finally lost the hold of herself, raising a hand, and slapping Christine across the face.

The girl stumbled her way across the room, tripping in the end of her skirt and falling miserably in the middle of the room, her hair and dress flew wildly all over the place before she could even fathom what was going on.

"_I-I'm awfully sorry, I though about something and…"_ The girl stuttered, gathering her skirts and pulling herself on her feet again; her face felt hot and the humiliation burnt through her whole being.

"_Whatever you're thinking about, stop thinking! I'm not supposed to waste my time in here!"_ The diva shouted as she grabbed a still stumbling Christine once again and pulled her closer.

But this time it didn't turn out the way both were expecting.

Christine tripped slightly on her skirt again, and lost her balance, falling towards Carlotta in what seemed a slip second. She unconsciously raised her arms to seek support in the woman's shoulders, and before they could think about what was happening, both lips met, along with their breathless chests and innumerous skirts.

Carlotta screeched in panic and surprise, her eyes tightly shut and her hands wildly searching for Daae's arms in order to push her with all the strength she could gather; all she wanted at the moment was to murder that insolent little girl.

The older woman felt her hands closing around the girl's arms; she felt her nails digging wrathfully into Christine's soft skin, but, - to her enormous surprise – she wasn't able to gather the enough strength she so desperately needed to push her away. Every inch of her skin was now oversensitive; her legs trembled and her heart beat furiously against her chest, she felt her cheeks blushing, probably being in the same shade of her pink dress, and the girl's lips… so soft that they almost felt like a pillow, her chest heaving with a frantic breath, almost in unison with the diva; she could even feel her eyelashes on her skin _Dio mio!_

Why wasn't she able to get away from that contact? Why couldn't she move her arms, why they felt so heavy? And most importantly; why on Earth did she felt so… so warm and comfortable?

Not even the hardest aria ever left her as breathless as she was now… Was Christine feeling the same way at that moment? Carlotta was almost completely certain she was.

Finally – after what seemed an eternity and at the same time a split second – the younger woman pulled away slowly, her eyes still closed, almost in fear. She still kept dangerously close to the diva, feeling the feral beating of her heart. When she opened her lids she was greeted by a vision of a completely astonished Carlotta; she could distinctly see the shock in her dilated pupils, the dark green almost disappearing from her eyes. The soprano opened and closed her mouth in the futile attempt of producing words, but nothing came out.

"_Serafimo, away with this pretense…"_ The girl smiled devilishly while singing softly, reaching a hand to cup the older woman's face. _"You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence"_

Christine leaned slowly and took Carlotta's lips into her owns in a much gentler and careful kiss; to the surprise of both women, there were no inflamed protests or shouts in an annoying falsetto.

To the surprise of the chorus girl, her partner was easier to work with than what she thought; if given the right treatment the tigress was easily transformed into a little kitten, eager to tangle her elegant hands into the girl's chocolate brown curls.

To the surprise of the Prima Donna – as a pair of hands came to hold her waist in a possessive and rough way – she caught herself wondering that she didn't really mind in being the silent part in this rehearsal.

* * *

**Soooo, what do you guys think? I just had to put my favorite characters of POTO together! And they do look cute, c'mon! (At least I think so hehe)**

**Anyway, like it? Hate it? Wanna talk about The Phantom Of The Opera? Review or PM me, you know you'll always be welcomed ^^**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
